Discovering Insanity
by Yuval25
Summary: HBP page 11 "And I must say, you're taking it a lot better than your predecessor. HE tried to throw me out of the window, thought I was a hoax planned by the opposition." We never did hear that story. An inside look at the meeting between the former Prime Minister and Minister Fudge. Entry for the Page Number Challenge. Please R&R! OneShot.


_Hey guys! This is a little something-something for the Page Number Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges! Hope you'll like it. I got Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, page 11. I had to do something with it, write it from someone else's perspective, so I wrote something that led to it, something that was mentioned there!_

_Enjoy!_

**_HBP page 11_**

**Discovering Insanity**

The Prime Minister breathed deeply, trying to calm himself after the awful meeting he had just had. They were idiots. _Idiots_. He briefly regretted ever giving them their jobs.

He sat in his office, trying to plan the afternoon. His secretary, Mrs. Rockwood, called in sick and the substitute, while professional, could not hold his tongue to save his life. He couldn't remember the last time an official government worker used so many foul words in his presence.

He needed a life. And a different employment. The man who would take his place had a brain at the size of a peanut, though, and he couldn't do that to the country. And the world. The man was a loser.

He sighed, picking up the stack of papers awaiting his signature.

Suddenly there was a cracking noise from right outside his door. He stood up in an instant, immediately pushing the emergency button and searching the room for the bullet-proof vest.

He wasn't overreacting, just cautious.

He managed to grab a sharp pencil-holder before the door opened and two suspicious-looking men entered, dressed in black cloaks.

One was tall, and his sandy blond hair was quickly ignored in favor of his hidden hand. He had pushed the emergency button, yes, but the flight of a bullet was faster than any of his guards. Where _were_ his guards, anyway?

The other man was shorter, his head balding and his clothes, if one could even call those costumes clothes, seemed to have been made of richer fabric. He was wearing a tall hat, and in his hands was a… stick. _A stick_.

Where were his guards?

"It's an honor to meet you, Prime Minister," the shorter of the men said, extending his hand to shake his.

The Prime Minister flinched away from the hand, wary of the man's intentions.

The man smiled in amusement. "We mean you no harm, sir. If you would only sit down, we would explain the nature of our visit."

The Prime Minister shook his head, taking the opportunity to look for escaping routes. The window was large enough to squeeze through, but the fall was too great and he would find his death in that suicide jump. The door was blocked by the sandy-haired man. There emergency stairs behind his desk were his best option, if he could only manage to open the door before the tall man shot him. His chances didn't seem so good.

"I'm afraid I can't see you right now. You can go schedule a meeting with my secretary," he said helplessly, his voice wavering.

"It is an urgent matter, Minister. I'm afraid it can't wait," said the short man, the easy smile still on his face.

"Then my secretary would direct you to the meeting room, sirs. I'll be with you in a moment," he tried to bargain.

The sandy-haired man walked forward, making the Prime Minister cower back a few steps. If he could get them to stand in front of the window, he could push them out.

"Minister Fudge, I believe it would be best if you explained the situation now rather than later. The guards would wake up in mere minutes," the sandy-haired man reminded.

Minister Fudge? What sort of a lunatic would call himself that? And in front of the Prime Minister? It was a disgrace!

"Very well," said 'Minister Fudge', before turning him. "Prime Minister, this is a matter of great importance. I am here to tell you of a world you have not encountered before." At the Prime Minister's confused expression, he continued, "I'm talking about magic, Minister. Magic is real, and I am the Minister of Magic."

The Prime Minister gaped at the man. "Who sent you? Is this the opposition trying to fool me into giving up on the new military program?"

'Minister Fudge' walked towards him. The Prime Minister noticed 'Minister Fudge' now stood right in front of the glass window. He took the opportunity to surge at him, making him topple down and right through the window.

He smiled in satisfaction as he watched the man break the glass.

However, the man didn't even make it out of the building – and into the air – because he was suddenly floating. _Floating_! Good lord!

The Prime Minister turned around to see the sandy-haired man holding a stick – _again_ with the stick – up, pointing it at 'Minister Fudge'. He froze in shock as he saw the man travel through the air and land beside his companion.

"Thank you, Travis," panted 'Minister Fudge'.

The Prime Minister was still stunned and couldn't get his body to move even as the sandy-haired man, Travis, approached him.

"What should we do with him, Minister Fudge? He tried to kill you."

He waited in fear as the two men discussed his fate. What was his wife going to do? What about his kids? He couldn't die here! What about his responsibilities? His people? The country!

"Prime Minister," he heard 'Minister Fudge' call him. He looked at the man, assessing how strong he was. Would he be the one to snap his neck? Or maybe levitate him out of the window. "You have tried to murder the Minister of Magic, but due to your position, I believe I can do without the trial. I must have your word that you would not tell anyone about this, understood?"

His eyelid twitched, a nervous tick he had when he was under pressure. "Leave. Now. Or you will never see daylight again! I demand you leave this office at once!" he cried out.

Travis clicked his tongue. "We can't have that. If you are not ready to work with us," he turned to 'Minister Fudge, "I think, Minister, that it would be best if he was Obliviated. He could expose our existence to the rest of the muggle world,"

'Minister Fudge' nodded, looking grim. "If you will, Travis,"

Travis raised his hand, the one holding the stick, and spoke, "Obliviate,"


End file.
